Return to the Unknown CANCELLED
by snowfuzz
Summary: Wirt and Greg head back to the Unknown in search of something, and possibly someone, missing the thrill of their adventures. TRIAL STORY- would you like me to continue?
1. Chapter One - Into the Woods

**Hi everybody- so I've recently obsessed with Over the Garden Wall and the ending made me really upset, so here's my idea of what happens next. It's just a teaser, I'm not quite sure if I want to continue it yet.**

_Let me know, should I continue this story?_

* * *

><p><em>He didn't want to believe it. Yet he did.<em>

_His dreams were plagued with the memories, the memories that seemed so unreal. But the scissors in his pocket, and the blue feather… they were hers. There was no doubt about it._

To Adelaide, _a girl's voice quietly hummed in the background, _to Adelaide…

"WIRT!"

Startled, the brown haired boy sat up, his bedsheets around him falling off the bed, exposing him to the bite of the winter air. An excited boy stared up at him with round, brown eyes, clutching a frog and a teapot and smiling, holding out a blue cape and red hat.

"Greg… what?" Wirt rubbed his eyes, glancing at the clock that sat by his bedside. It blinked 6:05 am.

The smaller boy leaned forward and prodded Wirt's side, throwing the red hat and cape on top of him before scuttling down the stairs. The older boy rubbed his eyes wearily. He had forgotten. He promised his little brother to go out to the woods with him to go "frog hunting". But they both knew what they really were doing- searching. Searching for some answers. Besides, he kind of missed the random adventures that they supposedly had. He chuckled and layered up, and decided to snap on the cape just in case. He brought along a satchel as well, remembering to pick up a couple of coins in the event that they were going to go on the ferry. This time they won't need to sneak on.

He made his way downstairs, checking his phone was in his pocket, and scribbled a note that the sons were going out for a little bit. He lied about staying at a friend's house, hoping that his mom and Greg's dad would believe it.

"Wirt! C'mon, I wanna see Beatrice and hear Jason Funderberker sing again!"

Wirt laughed quietly, suddenly remembering the name. _Beatrice_. She said she was going home, that she was human again. She was a human now…

The round boy tugged on his sleeve, mumbling something about potatoes and molasses. The taller one nodded and the two headed out into the bitter December air.

The young boy stumbled ahead of him, belting out lyrics to strange songs that Wirt hummed along with. The frog croaked, and the two headed towards the cemetery, fumbling over the tall garden wall, and onto the train tracks on the other side. They cautiously slid down the hill, their boots keeping them safe from slipping. They stopped at the edge of the creek that they had fallen in the first time. Just across it was the edge of the woods. Wirt pulled out his satchel, and grabbed a torch and scanned the shore for a way across the flowing, freezing stream.

"Hey Wirt!"

The older boy turned to spot his younger brother tapping his foot on a patch of ice.

"Greg, NO-!" Wirt called out, racing over to try and pull his brother back. Greg laughed and slid across, Wirt's heart stopping- but Greg tumbled onto the other side unharmed.

"Wha-?" Wirt found the patch and bore a little of his weight onto the ice patch. It held. He slid over as well, joining the younger child and they ventured together into the woods, searching for something more than a dream.

* * *

><p>"To Adelaide, to Adelaide! C'mon and join the Adelaide parade. To Adelaide, to Ade-"<p>

"Greg, c'mon, cut it out. Adelaide was evil, remember?"

The young boy quieted but continued walking. Then he quietly mumbled, "Hey Wirt?"

"Hm?"

"Suppose..." there was a slight fault in his voice, something that seemed unfamiliar to Wirt. "Suppose we don't find them?"

Wirt stopped, astonished that his little brother, of all people, had sudden doubt about not being able to find their mysterious friends. But they had to exist, right? After all, the scissors, and the bluebird feather, Beatrice's feather...

_Thud_.

Both boys were so enveloped in their own thoughts that Wirt found himself face-to-face with a tree and rubbed his forehead. He glanced around, and found that they were in an unfamiliar place.

"Greg..." Wirt reached out mindlessly, grasping his little brother's shoulder, "I think we've reached the Unknown."

The young boy stopped and stared in awe at the mysterious and intimidating place.

This was it. They had returned.


	2. Chapter Two - Capes and Fireplaces

**Hey everyone! I think I'm going to experiment a bit with this series. I'm taking suggestions for how this story should go, so let me know in the reviews! I hope you like it :)**

**-Snowfuzz-**

* * *

><p>The boys' voices drifted, echoing and shimmering in the still winter air. The snow floated gently from the sky, a definite contrast to the dark woods surrounding them. Together, they made their way along a simple dirt trail that supposedly led to nowhere. Greg hovered by his older brother's arm, clutching the blue cape.<p>

"Hey Greg," Wirt's reassuring voice pulled Greg out of his temporary misery. Although it's only been a month, the boys had drastically changed. Greg, once always happy and oblivious to the bad things around him, became more aware and worked to make everyone smile, especially his big brother. Wirt, on the other hand, had become more assertive and bolder, but also more secluded, always caught daydreaming about who knows what. The two stuck together, never leaving each other's sides. Although their parents were happy with them behaving better, they also worried. What had happened that night they were found in the lake? Wirt's silence bothered them, and Greg's health caused them to constantly fret.

The little boy shivered from the breeze picking up, causing the frog on the teapot atop his head to croak. Wirt unsnapped his cape, glad for the layers he wore below, and draped it over Greg's shoulders.

"Gee, thanks Wirt!" Greg exclaimed, his glumness dissipating. He wrapped the cloak around him, and proceeded ahead of the older brother. Wirt smiled, then heard a rustle in the bushes behind him. He instantly thought of the Beast, and flashed his torch in the direction of where the noise emerged. He cautiously made his way toward it, and pushed past the scratchy thorns that pressed against his skin...

"Woof!"

Startled, Wirt fell back, a dog leaping forward to lick his face. Laughing, he pat the dog's head then rolled over and sat up. Greg had arrived, and smiled at the appearance of a new companion.

"Doggy!" he exclaimed.

The brown dog bounded over to the smaller figure and licked his face. Wirt chuckled, but stopped as he heard another noise behind him.

His senses sharpened as he turned and saw the bush shudder then become still.

"Hello?" Wirt called out, Greg and the dog oblivious to what was happening behind them.

Wirt moved forward, toward the bush. It shuddered again, and from it fell a girl in a blue cloak, her face hidden and her dress muddied and torn by the ankles. She held her head down, and Wirt knelt by her, holding out his gloved hand.

"Are you okay?"

No response. The girl stood quickly, and whistled. The dog turned his head and sprang toward the girl. She turned and began running, the dog sprinting after her.

"GREG!" Wirt called out, the smaller boy rode the dog's back. Wirt sighed and had no choice but to pursue the three. He held his torch up and rushed after the three into the dark tangle of trees.

* * *

><p>His boots were splattered with mud, his scarf stuffed into his bag. His red hat was replaced with a black beanie, and the boy panted heavily as he approached a house where the three ahead of him had disappeared. The windows glowed, and smoke drifted lazily out of the chimney, beckoning him towards the warmth that was awaiting him. Perhaps he should ask for directions... he nodded his head and walked up to the house and tapped on the wooden door.<p>

The door creaked open, revealing a small boy with a round face staring up at him.

"Ah, hel-"

_THUD_.

The door was slammed shut, Wirt staring down at a silver handle and wondering what just happened. Suddenly, he heard commotion break out on the other side of the door. The words were jumbled and he could pick out certain words, "_Mother... strange boy... the normal world... Beatrice..._"

Had he imagined it? The name... was this...?

The door flew open, Wirt jumping back in surprise. An older woman, round, short, and cheery, beamed up at him.

"Why hello dear!" She smiled. She indicated for him to come in. "It's not proper to let a young gentleman such as yourself to wander out in the cold."

He nodded thanks, tapping his boots as to not track the snow in. The door gently shut behind him, and he pulled them off, placing them by the door. Wirt glanced down at the rows of shoes then suddenly noticed a pair unlike the others- Greg's boots!

"Excuse me, ma'am," Wirt said, turning quickly to look at the plump woman. "But is there a young boy here, someone with a dog? He's wearing a teapot and has a frog."

The woman laughed, then nodded her head.

"Beatrice brought him here, and they're over sitting by the fire. Do you want me to take you to them?"

Wirt nodded quickly, and followed the woman to a nearby room. Beatrice...

"Wirt!"

The boy looked up, and saw his younger brother waving his cape while sitting near the fire. Next to him was the hooded girl, her back turned so her face was still hidden.

Greg stood up and pulled over his brother. He yanked him to the floor, so that the little boy was sitting between the two older kids. The girl snuck a glance of the boy, catching his eye, then quickly turning her head. The hood slipped off her head, revealing her brown hair, and her cheeks flushed.

"B-Beatrice..."

The girl flushed, then spun to look at the boy. She gasped. He really hadn't changed. No, he really had returned.

"Wirt," she smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "You've returned."


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT - PLEASE READ!

Hey guys, so I decided to let you know about something _BIG_:

**I'm going to try and incorporate your lovely ideas into this story! If you want, you can either e-mail me (my e-mail is in my bio), or shoot me a private message. I would prefer if you e-mailed me so I can communicate you easily about everything, and include your username on this website, so I can credit you.**

**QUICK NOTE:**

**Hey J.J- about your character. I would LOVE to include her, so can you send me an e-mail because I'm unable to pm you. I want to go over some inclusion details with you so that I'm not going to mess anything up.**

If you are NOT J.J, I expect you to please honour this character's creation and claim her as your own. I would love to try and include EVERYBODY'S IDEA so just send me an e-mail.

**Ideas close on December 31.**


	4. Chapter Three - Dinner with Bluebirds

**Hey guys. HOPEFULLY the chapter is fixed! Thanks J.J for pointing it out! Sorry for this kinda not good chapter... heh :3 I love all you guys who are contacting me about this story and keep the ideas going! I'll keep in touch with everyone who wants their ideas included, so let me known via e-mail/ private message and I'll get back to you ASAP.**

* * *

><p>Her hair was wavy, brushing her shoulders and her brown eyes softened and she threw her arms around him, embracing the boy who had disappeared for months. She had been terrified that they would never return.<p>

"Wirt," she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. She faced the younger boy and pulled him into a hug as well. "Greg..."

Greg hugged her tightly, and then said, "It's only been a month. Of course we'd return, silly."

Beatrice rubbed her eyes, drying her tears. Confused, she muttered, "A month? What are you talking about? It's been around five months since the two of you disappeared. I thought you'd gone back to the Other world and never return."

Wirt stared, astonished at her sudden proclamation. Five months? That must mean every month they were in the real world, five months pass here. He looked over at Beatrice. What-?

"Beatrice, honey, come give your friends some food."

The elder boy broke his gaze from the young girl sitting before him, and stood up and nodded his head to the woman of the house. "T-Thank you for the kind hospitality," he stammered, and Greg piped up about his joy of seeing Beatrice once again.

"But weren't you a bluebird?" The plump boy asked.

Beatrice giggled at the memory, guiding them around, thinking they were fools, but realizing they were something a bit more. She nodded, and Greg exclaimed, "Tell me of how you became a human!"

She sighed, and stood up to set the table for her siblings and their guests. Greg tailed her as she explained the story of Adelaide's scissors and breaking free from the curse. Intrigued, the Wirt listened in.

"Well, Adelaide's scissors were magical. You merely cut your wings and you're able to break free. Me and my family were able to break free pretty fast. I gave Wirt the-"

As she turned, the glint of gold surprised her. The teen was holding up the magical golden crane.

"You kept it...?"

Wirt nodded, then mumbled, "It verified that this wasn't all a dream. That you guys were all real. I wanted to know for sure..."

Before he could continue, Beatrice had thrown her arms around him once more. Greg's eyes narrowed, and he tapped his chin, a sense of déjà vu, thinking back to- "Lorna!"

Wirt stopped what he was saying, and turned to Greg.

"What of her?" he asked, surprised that he was able to remember the name and face so vividly.

Greg, excited, obviously happy about returning to the Unknown despite his horrific experiences near the end of the adventure. At the mention of Lorna, Beatrice had noticed Wirt's eyes clouded over a little bit. What had happened after they escaped Adelaide?

"Beatrice!"

The three jumped, sucked back into reality after the woman called them all for supper. She ushered the kids toward the already crowded table, and the brothers squeezed between two twin boys.

"Ah, hi, excuse me, pardon me," Wirt muttered, placed awkwardly with Greg partially sitting on his lap. The two boys dismissed the uncomfortableness, and were shouting and pushing each other while the girls brought the food out and went back to the nearby stove to retrieve some white platters. Wirt's stomach grumbled loudly, suddenly realizing that he'd been running most of the morning with no complete meal.

"O-Oh! Do you need any help?" the older boy stuttered, recognizing his rudeness and feeling bad for not helping out.

Beatrice turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, then sarcastically, "Wirt, take these dishes and make sure the design is facing the same way and it's towards everyone."

Surprisingly, the teen did as he was told, removing himself from the table and proceeded to take the plates from his friend, and she pulled them back, and he stood, hands out, ready to take them.

The two stood in silence, and then Beatrice broke out laughing, leaning forward as tears leaked out of her eyes. She spent a solid two minutes just laughing before she pushed past Wirt, standing confused, hands still outreached for the platters.

As she was setting it down, she mumbled, "Still the same as always, aren't you?"

Wirt, still confused, walked over and sat back down, asking, "What? What do you mean?"

Beatrice let out a small giggle, then replied, "A pushover, always doing what you're told."

Wirt let out a small sigh. This really was their Beatrice, wasn't it? As she set the table he kept noticing the little things that reminded him of the bluebird. Hey eyes, her voice, the same, snarky, annoying, lovable personality. As the meal began, the conversation level dropped, and everyone was soon submerged in their own thoughts.


	5. Chapter Four - The Creature of Night

_"Yes... yes... they've returned. For good, for good,"_ the voice hissed, lurking in the woods that were just beyond the House of the Bluebirds. His ears were tattered, like a well-used leather bound book, thin and slowly wearing away. It's skin was charred and back, with two holes sunken in representing the place where eyes should have been. Its wings were burned, as delicate as a butterfly's, yet as grotesque as a rotting corpse. The creature lurked in the shadows, watching the boys, watching the warmth of the house burn his skin, his claws cringe at the littlest shimmer it hits. The thing drew a curtain of darkness around it, thinking, contemplating. The beings who had brought down the enemy, the Beast, they had returned.

The Creature of the Night peaked out from behind it's veil, and took one last glimpse at the light house, then proceeded to the dark woods, slowly melting in with the shadows until the forest was still and the only thing that moved were the tranquil snowflakes floating down to the still ground.

* * *

><p>"So, Wirt," Beatrice was stretched in front of the fire, her voice languid and her eyelids heavy with sleep, yet she used all her effort to keep them open. "What happened to the gnome outfit?"<p>

Greg had curled up and had fallen asleep behind Wirt, Jason sitting in the teapot resting beside the brothers, the fire crackling and reflecting off of the metal, a dance of orange and red, a tango twisting around the cool silver, it's fingers summoning Wirt a promise of warmth and comfort. Wirt blushed, finally tearing his eyes away from the fiery jig.

He smiled at the exhausted young girl, then reluctantly shuffled through his bag and produced a red, cone-shaped hat, and placed it on his head.

Beatrice, suddenly re-energized, sat up, her eyes fluttering open, and she laughed, her eyes tearing up, falling over and grabbing desperately at her sides as she recognized the ridiculous boy she had been annoyed of was truly the annoying boy that had disappeared. She was still staring at him as he took off the hat and placed back into his pack. Still staring as he stood up and prodded the fire. He was back. She had found him. She had found the people who she could call friends. Her two favorite people were back and safe and she couldn't have been happier. With that, she slowly drifted off the sleep and merely mumbled, "I love you, Greg and Wirt."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look I kinda updated, and also the Creature of the Night! Whether he's good or bad is yet to be decided, and you can REQUEST A SIDE (if you want. Probably not, but just lemme know in the comments whether or not you want him as good or bad). And guess what? <strong>I'm adding updates to my BIO **so you can now just check in every once and a while to see any announcements about my stories. I love EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU for all the positive feedback and requests I've been getting!**


	6. Ew an update (after like 4 months)

BOO!

Scared ya, didn't I?

Well, I'm about to scare you now, and sorry to say but, THIS STORY MAY BE SOON DISCONTINUED! I MAY, and the key word being _**MAY**_**, **send out some copies/ update rarely here. I'm trying to finish _Closest to Our Hearts, _only due to the progress of the story, as well as how many followers/ people I have and how close I am to finishing it. Sorry folks! (I'm terrible about keeping promises in any way about stories.)

I'M SORRY! :(

I love you all, and I hope you have a wonderful life!

~Snowfuzz~


End file.
